Sales of electric vehicles are expected to grow rapidly over the next five years and beyond. Established market research indicates that by 2020, electric vehicles will represent approximately 6% of new light vehicle sales in the United States (roughly 1 million vehicles). By 2020, electric vehicles will be integrated into a smart grid power distribution system, and by 2030, electric vehicles could represent 20% of new light vehicle sales in the United States. A charging system infrastructure must be deployed throughout the United States and globally to support this growth. Efficient and effective infrastructure must include leading edge communication techniques and feature fleet management capability.